


I Cain't Say No

by flowerfan



Series: Klainebingo [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, NYC, Oklahoma series, klainebingo, klainebingo2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klainebingo 2014 (prompt:  skinny dipping).  Part 4 of the <i>Oklahoma!</i> series (parts 1-3 are parts 2-4 of this Klainebingo series).  </p><p>When Kurt found out that the cast party for <i>Oklahoma!</i> was going to be at Tim's parents' house in the Hamptons, he was less than happy.  But he changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cain't Say No

When Kurt found out that the cast party for _Oklahoma!_ was going to be at Tim's parents' house in the Hamptons, he was less than happy. He didn't see the need to travel for hours and stay overnight in a stranger's home when there were perfectly good locations for parties all over the five boroughs, several of which he had suggested himself. And a beach house in the wintertime seemed like an oxymoron.

When they got there, however, Kurt was glad he had let Blaine and his puppy dog eyes convince him to come. The sprawling house was beautifully decorated, coastal but with a modern touch, with a large living room framed in floor to ceiling glass windows which provided a spectacular view of the ocean. They had arrived on the early side due to Blaine's insistence that this would avoid traffic, and quickly settled into the guest room that Tim had pointed out to them. Kurt flopped down on the bed, sinking into the soft white comforter and numerous pillows, and contemplated a quick nap. But Blaine had other ideas, begging him to walk down to the water with him. "Come on, Kurt," Blaine encouraged, wrapping his cashmere scarf around Kurt's neck, "it's awesome out there. I want to take some pictures while it's still light."

They bundled up into their coats and headed down towards the water. Although Kurt had been in New York for over a year now, he hadn't been to the beach very often. It wasn't that he didn't like to swim, it was more that the crowds of people made the whole experience seem as pleasant as going grocery shopping the day before Thanksgiving. But the beach in early December was a different story. The long expanse of sand was pristine, disturbed only by the wind and the seagulls. There was no noise other than the pounding of the surf and the sound of their footsteps. The sea was dark gray and restless, with the sky a close match. The wind whipped the ends of his scarf and tugged at Blaine's curls where they peeked out of his hat. He and Blaine walked along quietly, Blaine stopping to snap a picture every so often. It was calming, almost meditative, and as they turned to walk back to the house Kurt took Blaine's hand and tucked it into his coat pocket, smiling softly at him. "I'm glad we came," he said, placing a kiss on Blaine's lips and rubbing his nose along his cold cheek. "It's beautiful here." 

Later that night, the party was dying down, and Kurt was trying not to glance at his watch, wondering how much longer he would have to be social before he and Blaine could slip off together. A group of cast members were sacked out in the spacious entertainment room, watching a movie on a television that was bigger than Kurt’s dining room table. Some of the tech crew had retired to the basement for a ping pong tournament which Kurt suspected involved rather a lot of drinking, and a group of girls were huddled around one of their phones, cackling over something they had found online. Kurt wandered into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, which he almost dropped when Blaine slipped his arms around him from behind and started planting kisses on the side of his neck. “Missed you,” Blaine said, turning Kurt around in his arms.

“I’m right here,” Kurt said softly, finding Blaine’s lips and kissing him gently. “Having fun?”

“Mmm.” Blaine blinked his eyes open and shook his head. “Sorry, I was supposed to ask you.”

“Ask me what?” Kurt smiled. Blaine was adorable, loose and slightly sweaty from dancing, and so happy with the success of the show. Kurt knew he wasn’t actually drunk, despite his somewhat uninhibited manner. After their ill-fated night at Scandals so long ago Blaine hardly ever drank, and tonight he hadn’t had more than a sip or two of the margaritas the costume crew had mixed. They had both exchanged a look when the alcohol came out, but Tim had pulled them aside and assured them that just because he wasn’t drinking it didn’t mean the party had to be alcohol free. Kurt figured it was Tim’s call, but neither he nor Blaine felt comfortable drinking much given the circumstances. It didn’t matter, anyway – they didn’t need to get drunk to enjoy the party, or each other.

“A bunch of people are heading out to a karaoke bar nearby. Want to go?” Blaine was clearly trying to keep his face neutral, but the fact that he was leaning into Kurt and sliding his hand up under the back of his shirt suggested he had other plans in mind.

“Do you think we need to?” Kurt knew Blaine felt a responsibility to be sociable tonight, although he was a little torn between his roles as one of the leads of the show and a freshman that didn’t want to rock the boat. 

Blaine looked around at the group that was slowly gathering by the door, sorting out hats and coats and carpools. “No, I think we can stay if we want. It’s late, and half the cast are already asleep in the basement.”

“What happened to the ping pong tournament?”

“Last I heard it was abandoned after the winners spilled beer all over the ping pong table.” Blaine laughed. “Tell me again how smart I am for making sure we got a room of our own – it’s got to smell pretty rank down there.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Kurt muttered, pushing a stray curl off Blaine’s forehead, “we could pretend it was a frathouse…”

“Kurt!” Blaine grinned. He pulled back, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “Let me go say goodnight to Tim, and then perhaps we can discuss your fratboy kink in private.” Kurt busied himself cleaning up the various abandoned drinks and stray cheetos in the kitchen while Blaine talked to Tim. Kurt had been glad to see that Tim had been doing well over the past months, but he still felt a little nervous around him. Blaine had developed a good working relationship with him, however, so Kurt was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. And from the way Blaine was blushing as Tim whispered something in his ear, Kurt figured that whatever tension had lingered between them was long gone.

Blaine winked at Kurt, then grabbed their coats out of the front closet and bounced back to him. “Put this on.”

“Wait, I thought we weren’t going to karaoke?” Kurt asked, confused.

“We’re not,” Blaine said, a mischievous look on his face. “Come on.” Blaine grabbed his hand and led him across the house, down a back hallway he hadn’t seen before, and then outside. They quickly darted across a small patio and then Blaine was fumbling with a key at the door to another building. When he pulled the door open, a burst of warm, moist air greeted them. They passed through another set of doors and were met with the sight of a beautiful indoor pool, steam rising off the water and fogging the wide expanse of windows surrounding it. Strategically placed lights under the water gave the room an ethereal look, and the little waterfall at one end provided a gentle splashing sound as the water trickled down a rock surface and into the pool.

“Wow.” Kurt took a deep breath of the soft air, noting that it was pleasantly scented, more like a spa than the chlorine tainted atmosphere he had expected. He took off his coat and set it carefully on one of the lounge chairs at the edge of the pool. “How it is possible that the rest of the cast hasn’t discovered this?”

“Tim said it was a thank you gift for us. He turned the heat up on the water earlier today, and got everything ready. No one else knows about it.” Blaine smiled and bounced on his toes. “He didn’t even tell me about it until just now. Great surprise, right?”

“Indeed.” Kurt watched as Blaine sat down on a chair, toed off his shoes and started peeling off his cardigan. “You do realize the flaw in this plan, though.”

Blaine looked up. “No music? We can sing – I thought we’d start with ‘Part of Your World,’ to keep with the aquatic theme, but I’m open to suggestions.”

“No, silly,” Kurt laughed, sitting down next to Blaine and grabbing his face for a kiss. “We don’t have our bathing suits,” he said, teasing. Kurt caught Blaine’s sparkling eyes – they both knew where this was going. Ordinarily Kurt might have rejected such a plan, but for some reason, the idea of floating in the water with Blaine right now, all of his lovely skin exposed, wet and warm for Kurt to touch, was irresistible. 

Blaine held his gaze for a moment, then started unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt. “The door’s locked.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s collarbone. “No one else knows we’re here.” He kissed down his chest, as he continued to unbutton Kurt’s shirt. “And you smell delicious.” Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s belly button, then pushed Kurt’s shirt off his shoulders, running his hands down his arms and taking Kurt’s hands in his. “Wanna go skinny dipping?”


End file.
